ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mimas
Testimonials Soloed him as a BST40/DNC20 using a Crab Familiar Pet. Let pet get hate first, popped some pet food on him when his health got low. He handled the hundred fists pretty well. I soloed him as a BST40/NIN20 using a Tiger Familiar jug pet. Both pet and I had 300% TP going into the fight and I took a lot of hate and damage to keep the pet going longer, and I got lucky in that Roar neutralized a lot of his Hundred Fists effect, but soloed at 40. --Ctownwoody 16:34, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I soloed him as a BST41/WAR using a TigerFamiliar jug pet. Both used 300% TP attack. Also used 1 Pet Food Zeta Wartoc 01:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I soloed him as a DNC40/NIN20, using no special abilities. I didn't even bother with Utsusemi: Ichi. Usually when I fought him, I'd use Quickstep occasionally, just to make sure I didn't miss any attacks. I had decent ACC/EVA gear on, which made most of his hits during Hundred Fists miss me. By simply using Curing Waltz II whenever my health dropped in the yellow, I had no problem killing him about a half dozen times. Even if other giants link, they miss enough that it makes little difference if you keep your health up. --Gamesoul Master 09:41, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :*Soloed with lvl 44WAR/21THF with Warcry, Sneak Attack and Sturmwind used at start of fight. :*Soloed with lvl 43PLD just use Shield Bash when Hundred Fists is used. :*Soloed with lvl 40DNC/20NIN using no special strategies (decent Evasion/Accuracy gear recommended). :*Soloed with lvl 46COR/23DNC using Ninja roll, recommend Samurai roll, and decent def/evasion gear. :*Soloed with lvl 40BST/DNC, no pet, just food and running away from hundred fists. :*Soloed with lvl 42NIN/21WAR, with no trouble at all. Seemed like a joke. :*Soloed with lvl 42BLU/NIN. Had half MP and 75% HP at start. Opened with self Skillchain Red Lotus Blade + Chain Affinity + Jet Stream for Fusion, then Head Butt his Hundred Fists. --Grabelli 11:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed with lvl 36PLD/18DNC, used Shield Bash and Sentinel when Hundred Fists was used - very easy fight. --Jile 23:50, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed with lvl 39BLU/19DNC, Sheep Song when Hundred Fists was used. --Haltar 17:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Soloed with lvl 41RDM/20War, Fairly easily. Buffed- Protect II, Shell, Aquaveil, Regen, Blink. Then Slept the Mimas and Debuffed- Slow, Paralyze, Blind, and woke him with Dia. Then just kept healing Cure II, and slept him when he used Hundred fists. Smooth sailing. -- Acaelus I soloed him 5.18.09 as lvl 35DNC/17NIN. was a joke how easy it was. i ran away from hundred fists so he didn't get too many hits on me. took me down to orange health when he piled on a grand slam while i was running from hundred fists but incredibly easy fight. He dropped the axe =P. ~ Naomiki:75 RDM/WAR:Remora Soloed by my GF on a WHM46/BLM23 .... was a close call due to his Hundred Fists but soloed.DharKhon of Shiva Server 01:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed with lvl 39thf/19dnc started fight brand new no tp was halariously easy didnt run or anything. no drop thou. 03:48 6 dec 2010 :Soloed with Galka lvl 37 MNK/DNC, tried to stun him with Shoulder Tackle when Hundred Fists was used, but failed. Yet I managed to survive him anyways. Got the drop. --Bas Oos 00:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Time The spawn time is not exact. It ranges from 10-15 minutes. Wartoc 01:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Drops Has anyone at all ever seen gigas necklace or socks drop from Mimas? its a bit ridiculous to have them as possible drops when the rate is 0/260+ Klutzz 17:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Mug I'm sorry, I can't figure out how to alter the table, but I Mugged him for a whopping 27 gil. Woo. --NanaaMihgo 22:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) HP I just killed Mimas and only did 1323dmg. is it possible that Mimas could have a varying amount of HP? Clevistre 19:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Just Soloed Mimas with 39pld/19war. The fight was very easy and well controlled. I had already been messing around in the tower soloing level 32-35 mobs with ease and this NM was no different. I pulled him into the hall with provoke and just fought him mono a mono. I started the fight out with sentinel but was not neccesary. He used hundred fists at about 60-70% health and i countered with invincible. After his hundred fists wore the fight was very very easy, he only hit for 8-20 damage most of the time. Armor was Eisen set, wing earrings, sphene rings, wolf mantle, hunter sword, kite shield and tanz taco for food Dragonkid of Ragnarok